Clarisse's Story
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: We all know Percy's and Annabeth's story but now it's time to hear the story of Clarisse. my first summary and Know it's bad.
1. The begginning

This is my first story so don't hate if it's bad but any way let's get to the story and I hope that nothing bad happens to make me leave. "Trraaaa LaaaaLaaaaa". Capitan underpants what are you doing here. "I need your help to defeat professor poopy pants". Bwhaaahaaaahaaaa, funniest name ever but I have a story to write. "Let this guy write it". Fine. "Disclaimer gravitysmallknucle does not own any Percy Jackson characters but does own Lisa".

Chapter 1 Clarisse cries

As Percy and Annabeth were walking to his cabin they bump into Clarisse and find her crying, which is a pretty unusual site. "I wonder what's wrong with Clarisse, she never cries" Annabeth said. "Well let's go find out" Percy said. So they ran up there and saw Clarisse holding a picture of a little girl with her mom and Ares. As soon as Clarisse heard our footsteps she wiped her tears and hid the picture in a bag next to her. "Hey Clarisse what's wrong" Annabeth said. "What do you mean" Clarisse said. "Well you were crying and we thought something might be wrong". "I wasn't crying, an Ares child should never cry". "Ok, then what's with the photo and who was that little girl" Percy said "It's none of your business Jackson and beside I don't want to talk about it". The truth was that she was dying to tell someone her story but was afraid that they would make fun of her. Then Grover came over running "I've been looking for you two all day". "Why what's wrong" Annabeth said. "Chiron is look for y'all". "Then we need to get down there" Percy said. As soon as Percy and Annabeth left Grover turned and saw Clarisse. "What's wrong with you"? "I don't know what you're talking about" "I can read your emotions and they say that something is wrong and that you don't want to talk about it because you think I'll make fun of you but don't worry I won't make fun of you". "Fine I'll tell you, it's about my mom and today is her birthday." "How is that sad" "Because it's also the day she died, by the hand of Aphrodite".


	2. Clarisse's Mom

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but I have had the biggest writers block and school got in the way so yeah guys sorry. "Hey! What are you doing, we're fighting so pay attention". Hey just hold on Silence I'll be with you in a bit and don't mind me, just look out for my partner/Boss The Doctor (if anyone gets that reference then good for you). Ok, now where were we, ah yes chapter two well here it is. Disclaimer I do not own any P.J Characters just Lisa.**

Chapter 2: Clarisse's Mom.

At a house in pennsylvania there is a 9 year old girl and her mom eating dinner. They then hear a knock on the door and the little girl gets really excited and runs to the door and opens it. In the doorway is Ares the god of war, but the little girl doesn't scream, she insteads runs up to Ares and yells "Daddy" and hugs him really tight. "Hows my little Clarisse doing" Ares says. "Hey honey, how was Olympus" said Lisa. "Same oh, same oh. Zeus and Poseidon were going at it again". " What was it this time". "Something about Poseidon having a kid". " Well, at least your home for dinner, I made lasagna". "My favorite". "Daddy, guess what I did". "What did you do baby girl"? "I finally got a boyfriend and his name is Danny". "Oh really, well then I'm going to have to talk to this Danny". "Dad don't hurt him". "What I gotta protect my little girl, now don't I". "Fine dad but just don't hurt him". "Alright". They go sit at the table and discuss their day to each other.

When they are done it's 8:30. Clarisse is getting in the shower. " So, where are we going on my birthday" Lisa said. "Your birthday? Isn't that in December"? " You forgot about my birthday". "I'm kidding honey I know your birthday is only in two days and I can't tell you because it will ruin the surprise". " Oh, ok don't tell me. I can wait". "Daddy can you come tuck me in"? "Sure sweetie". They head to Clarisse's room and she gets in her bed and he tucks her in. "Goodnight daddy". "Goodnight sweetie". Ares kisses her on her forehead and walks out to his wife and the both go to bed.

**Hope you guys liked it and the next chapter may take a while. So remember guys R&amp;R and I'll see you guys later. Bye.**


End file.
